The Black Rose
by Shaun056
Summary: Brandr and Dilborn unleash the fury of a secret Argonian group and it is only with the help of the mysterious Jeane that they will escape with their lives.


The Black Rose

Dilborn the mage considered the runes on the wall carefully for what seemed like hours. His companion, Brandr an aggressive looking Nord with a sword the size of a man at his back, tutted impatiently.

'Are we done yet?' he asked the Breton who at first didn't seem to hear him but after a moment turned around to face his friend.

'What?' he asked.

'Are we done yet?' the Nord repeated.

'Almost.' Dilborn replied, turning back to the runes. He gazed a light hand over the runes and pondered for a moment, then turned back to Brandr.

'These markings are unbelievably ancient... first era at least... probably older...'

Dilborn's voice trailed off as he studied the markings again closer. Brandr gave a large tutting sigh.

'If we don't leave now we're going to miss out on the Sotte is giving us. No doubt those damned Argonians will snatch them up... besides... you can come back tomorrow.'

Dilborn considered Brandr's words for a second, then regretfully turned and picked up the open book that lay at his feet.

'I suppose you're right. Damn you Nords... always thinking with your gut and not your mind. Make sure you get the rest of the gear before we go.'

Brandr' chuckled at this light jilting of his people. He bent down to the makeshift tent they had erected and pulled a few piles of books and odd looking tools into a bag. There was no point disassembling the tent as they would be back tomorrow to continue with their work. Brandr backed away from the tent and took Dilborn by the shoulder and led him out down the snowy stone path and beyond.

'Very interesting markings... I believe it was a temple to worship the dragons but some of the runes aren't clear enough. I'll have to bring Thonro up tomorrow and see what he can deduce.'

Brandr gave Dilborn a nervous look.

'He may not be interested in going up there at all. Not many people do.'

The path led them down the side of the mountain, along the cold icy path past the watch tower and down steeply, until instead of whirling's winds, the sounds quieted to dull whispers of bird and insects in the foliage around them.

The walk back to Riverwood to a good hour and by the time they were back, night had really fallen on the small hamlet. The Sleeping Giant remained the loudest and brightest feature in the village. There was singing, sounds of dancing and the clinking of bottles.

'Damn Argonians... probably brought out their silly Argonian Ale.' Brandr muttered as they weaved through a chicken, a cat and a dog to get to the inn.

Inside, it was just as Dilborn had imagined it. A group of six Argonians were sat at a table pouring drink down their throats. Sotte, the innkeeper, was stood behind the bar talking to Thonro, her husband, and a woman neither Dilborn or Brandr knew.

'No luck?' Sotte asked as she saw the two enter the Inn.

'Nope... I got some ideas but... they're only ideas at the minute..., hold on I need to go and put my research away.'

Brandr hurried off into a room adjacent to the bar where they were staying. Sotte hurried off to clear a mess one of the Argonians had made, leaving Brandr with Thonro and the unknown woman.

'So... Brandr... any chance you could come and help out on the farm tomorrow?' Thonro's voice was incredibly hopeful. Too hopeful perhaps as Brandr shook his head whilst reaching for a bottle of mead.

'I'd love to, but Dilborn's got me working nonstop up there. Fetching things and measuring things... you'd think I was his personal assistant.'

Thonro's face went glum.

'Ah... shame... anyway I imagine you'll be around for a bit longer?'

Brandr shrugged, necking the ale in a matter of seconds.

'I don't know,' he said 'Could be here another month, or Dilborn could say first thing tomorrow we got to pack up and head to Black Marsh.'

Again, Thonro looked disappointed, and hate it though he may have, there was very little Brandr could do to appease him.

Sensing that the conversation was going in the wrong direction, Thonro moved behind the bar to serve a local. The unknown woman looked up at him with a smile.

'Traveller?' she asked in a rather rough voice that took Brandr by surprise.

'And assistant and bodyguard and cook and whatever else Dilborn puts upon me.'

Her face turned stoic. 'Is he causing you trouble?'

Brandr laughed, letting some of the mead trickle down his beard.

'Not at all. We have an... arrangement shall I say. It's complicated...'

The woman's face turned to smile again.

'If it is complicated then there is no need to explain. What is your name?'

'Brandr Unstef.'

'And your companion.'

'Dilborn Garn.'

The woman nodded, sat up straight and took a large gulp of red wine.

'I'm Jeane Effes.' she shook Brandr's hand roughly.

Brandr looked at the woman with interest. She didn't look like your typical _Nord_.

'So Jeane... where are you from?'

Jeane licked her lips of the wine and replied 'Everywhere... born in Daggerfall... spent time in Cyrodiil.. Skyrim then... well, it gets complicated.'

Brandr wasn't about to ask her why, especially when she had avoided asking him about his relationship with Dilborn. One question however, did stick in his mind. What brought her to Riverwood? Recently, it had become a bit of a packed place which was odd as, as far as Brandr knew, it wasn't everyday that travellers stopped by. Brandr had been here a month and was doing work with Dilborn, the Argonians, he heard from Sotte were heading to Solitude for reasons unknown, and then there was Jeane.

'What brings you to Riverwood?' he asked.

Jeane took a long time before she replied, taking another long sip from her goblet she let the wine rest in her mouth before swallowing and, eventually replying.

'I'm on my way to Skaven to see a friend. It's been about twenty years since I saw him so...it'd be nice to see what he's up to.'

Brandr nodded. It seemed as if this event was a once in an era for Riverwood, no doubt Sotte and Thonro would relax of the money spent here for years to come.

Brandr was about to ask Jeane what she did, but just as he opened his mouth, Dilborn returned looking slightly furious.

'I can't find my book on the dragons. You didn't leave it up at the Barrow did you?'

Brandr shook his head. He had brought every book back that they had taken up there.

'Dammit. Landil will have my head for this. There's only two books like that in the whole of Tamriel.'

For the rest of the evening, Dilborn's mood plummeted. Brandr wanted to spend as much time as he possibly could talking to Jeane but it would have seemed negligent on his part to ignore Dilborn. He however did not go into it with regret, but tried with all his effort to get Dilborn feeling better but none of his efforts seemed to work and in the end, he went off to bed with a sullen look etched upon his face.

Sighing, Brandr returned to the bar to look for Jeane but she had gone. Annoyed, he got himself another mead and stood watching the Argonians drink. Sotte came to join him.

'It's a bit of a rare sight to see that many Argonians together.'

'You should head to Black Marsh there's loads of them.'

Sotte lightly hit Brandr 'I mean here... in Skyrim... it's rather odd.'

Maybe it was. Brandr wouldn't have known. He had been all over the land with Dilborn and had seen vast groups of people together at times before. A grouping of Khajiit in Cyrodiil once caught his attention but they had been thieves and had almost robbed Brandr and Dilborn blind. It was an event, Brandr tended to push to the back of his mind.

A sudden glimpse of a colour make Brandr blink. It was over in a second but stood in his mind. He waited, watching the Argonians again, just to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

It happened again and this time Brandr was more than certain of what he had seen.

'What is that, there? What's he holding?' he asked Sotte.

'It looks like a book to me.' the landlady said barely looking up from wiping down the bar.

Brandr bit his lip. 'Go and wake up Dilborn and send him over...'

The seriousness that which Brandr said it, made Sotte back up a bit. After a pause of about a second she hurried into their room.

Brandr, meanwhile, had wandered over to where the Argonians were sitting. He coughed asking them for his attention but they didn't seem to notice until one of them pointed at Brandr and an elder Argonian, who Brandr guessed was their leader was looking up at him.

'Is there a problem?' he asked. His eyes were a dark red, and his skin the darkest green could go before turning to black. Brandr breathed in and asked.

'Where did you get that book?'

'Book what book?' the elder replied. Brandr noticed him clenching his hand into a fist.

'That book you're reading, there.' he pointed at a younger Argonian who was hiding the book badly behind his tail.

The elder laughed.

'Oh that is our book. We brought it from Black Marsh.'

'There are only two copies of that book in Tamriel. My friend has one of them. I sincerely doubt you have the second.'

The Argonian raised his head and have a grim laugh.

'Are you accusing me of stealing it?' he asked. The others behind him were looking on, seeming as if a fight was going to break out they began lashing their tails lightly against the floor.

'I am.' Brandr replied and to this the elder stood up.

'I see...' his voice was almost a whisper, barely audible to Brandr let alone anyone else in the inn.

'I think our friend here is unaware of who we are,' the elder said. 'Chalur, what is our code?'

A younger Argonian at the back of the group replied 'They bring pain. We bring death.'

'This is our book.' the elder said 'If you do not like that I am sure we can come to some arrangement... hmm?'

Brandr shook as the group leered at him with their darkened eyes. However his Nord courage eventually came through and He called at them.

'You have stolen from us. You will pay the ultimate price.'

The elder laughed. 'No my friend. I'm afraid you will.'

The group rose, drew out bows, daggers and in once case, an orcish sword. As they did, Dilborn came back into the room, yawning and looking frustrated.

'What is it now? I was just-Hey! That's my book!'

'GET THEM!' cried the elder.

Brandr had just enough time to pull over his sword before the Argonians pounced at them. One shot a arrow which Dilborn masterfully dodged before raising a magical shield over them. However one of the Argonians seemed to be trying to break through the shield and Brandr knew that it wouldn't take him long. Grabbing onto Dilborn by the arm, he pulled him to the side, bashed through the main door and into the town beyond.

'


End file.
